The Heroes Return
by Geeky-and-Goth-531
Summary: After being away for three years the seven, Reyna, and Calypso return to camp. Their reaction to the new Nico and his relationship with a sertain son of Apollo. Solangelo!
1. Who's the blondie?

**The Heroes Return**

The seven, Reyna, and Calypso were all on their way to camp half blood. For the past two years they had all been staying in New Rome and attending college, except Hazel. Reyna and Frank were still running the legions, but they were discussing who would take their places when their terms ended in September. The rest of them had been attending college and were completely on board when Hazel suggested spending summer break at Camp. The reason they were all piled into a RV heading cross country. Jason was currently driving and Piper was in the seat beside him navigating. She was attending college to earn a degree on cosmetology and he was earning a degree in meteorology, they couldn't tell if that was a joke or not. In the back Percy was lying on one of the cubby like beds, Annabeth on the floor beside him reading a large book. Obviously Annabeth was working on a degree in architecture and they were all surprised at how well Percy was doing in his marine biology classes. Leo and Calypso were in the small kitchen area Leo was cooking and Calypso was sitting on a counter watching. He was earning a degree in engineering and she was earning one in basic studies. Hazel, Frank, and Reyna were on the couch watching some sort of sitcom on TV. They both lived in a small house so Frank could continue leading the legions and Hazel was still attending high school in New Rome. Reyna still lived in a small apartment and lead the legion.

"So you guys excited about camp?" Leo questioned from the kitchen trying to break the bored silence.

"Yeah, we get to see Nico again." Hazel responded smiling widely. The other looked at her with equally wide smiles both at the thought of seeing Nico again and her enthusiasm.

"I hope he isn't upset that we sort of lost contact with him though." Jason stated worriedly keeping an eye on the road. The first year after they left camp and the majority of them had been seniors in high school they had all kept in touch with the young male fairly well. But then with moving and adjusting to life in New Rome and attending college they had all lost contact with him. Even when they were able to contact him he was too busy to talk long.

"Surely he'll understand why we didn't?" Percy questioned while sitting up.

"Come on this is Nico were talking about, he probably doesn't care." Leo stated pulling a tray out of the oven then placing it back.

"Well he probably will care and just act like he doesn't." Reyna stated nonchalantly changing the channel.

"I hope he's made some friends." Hazel said frowning at the floor. Frank patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"Well he seemed to be getting along pretty well with that Apollo boy."

"Yeah," Hazel smiled up at her boyfriend and patted his hand.

"Well we're going to find out in about two hours." Piper stated cheerfully pointing Jason onto an exit.

two hours later

Annabeth pulled the RV in at the bottom of half blood hill. She put it in park and went to wake the others in the back. Once everyone was awake they grabbed their bags and made their way up the hill. Chiron meet them on the porch hugging the girls and shaking hands with the boys, except Percy who just went in for a hug. They talked for a while before placing their bags in their respective guest rooms in the big house. After they put their bags down they decided to go greet Nico despite it being close to mid night. They all wanted to check to on the younger demigods well being. So they silently made their way down the hill and towards the Hades cabin, careful to avoid the harpies. All eight of them, Calypso went to bed, stood on the porch to the Hades cabin. Even without entering they could tell the cabin had been redone. The once pitch black exterior was now lighter black siding with a dark wood porch, the two torches on either side of the dark wood door now burned with regular fire instead of Greek, and the skulls had been removed. Altogether it still held a gothic look, but in a surprisingly homer fell. Jason opened the elegant dark wood door and shined a flashlight inside eyes widening for a second.

"Is he in there?" Percy questioned trying to look over Jason shoulder, though Jason was too tall to see over. He looked back at them and spoke confusion cleared.

"Well somebody is, but I don't think its Nico." He scratched the back of his head in confusion and motioned the others to follow him inside. They all complied and followed him through the door. Jason shut the door behind him as Piper and Leo shone their flashlights around the room. The room had four simple four post beds two on either side. They were dark wood with deep purple sheets, beside each there was a dark wood dresser pushed against the wall with a matching nightstand on the same side with a deep red lamp on each. The walls were the same light black as outside with purple trim. There was a door on the wall across from the entrance that was slightly cracked open and a dark bathroom was visible. Jason pointed towards the bed the farthest from the door on the right. It was clear that there was someone in that bed and that corner was the only one occupied. The nightstand and dresser had various picture frames and objects on the top, the nightstand draw was pulled out slightly and a piece of dark cloth stuck out from the top draw of the dresser. The hamper beside the dresser held a mixture of dark and light clothing. In the bed a figure lay with they're back towards the group of demigod intruders. The figure was tall, taking up almost the entire length of the bed, a mop of wavy blonde hair reaching the middle of a tanned neck. They all shared looks of confusion and worry before slowly making their way towards the bed and peering over to look at the figure on the bed only to discover that the figure was actually two. The blonde figure they had seen when they had entered turned out to be a lean and slightly muscular boy with a splash of freckles across his tanned checks and nose and on his bare shoulders. His lean arms were wrapped tightly around the smaller figure in bed with him. The smaller figure in bed was Nico; only not the same Nico they left two years ago. This Nico was slightly tanned and lean, his once pitch black hair was deep brown and fluffy retching his shoulders. He had light freckles across his checks and a look of contentment across his features. His arms wrapped firmly around the larger blonde and head resting in the nook of his tanned neck. Yet again the other shared looks only this time Percy and Jason couldn't keep the huge smiles off their faces and Annabeth had a smug smirk on her face as if they knew something the others didn't.

"What is going on?" Leo whispered.

"I think I know," Reyna answered with a smirk at Nico and a glare at the blonde.

"What is it?" Piper question, though she already had pretty good idea of what this meant.

"You'll find out later," Jason whispered and grabbed her hand.

"Or now if we wake them up?" Percy suggested with an excited look.

"NO! Leave them alone." Annabeth scolded quietly.

"Come on let's just come back in the morning." Jason said ushering the others out the door. He couldn't wait tell tomorrow.

 **A/N: Hey, I've been trying to write this for months and I finally got it right. So, life still sucks but at least I found an escape. Review please!**

 **~Goth**


	2. Awkward for Breakfast

**I'm back! Back again! Okay guys/gals almost every review was asking me to continue and I've finally found some down time to work on this! So here is goes!**

The next day the heroes were all greeted warmly by everyone, well as warmly as the Ares campers can be, but needless to say it was pretty heartwarming. After all the excitement worn down a bit they all made their way to the dinning pavilion for breakfast. The rule of sitting with your cabin had been abolished a few years ago so after they got their food and made their sacrifices they all made a b line for the Hades table and weren't very surprise to see a familiar head of blond curls beside the son of Hades.

"NICO!" Hazel, run up behind her brother, who sat beside the blond with his back to them, she through her arms around his neck having handed her plate off to Frank.

"Hey, sis!" Nico said, laughing softly. _Since when does Nico laugh?_ Hazel relished him from her grasps and sat to the left of Nico, the right already being occupied. Frank sat across from her with Leo, Calypso, Annabeth, and Percy sitting beside him. Jason, Piper, and Reyna sat beside the blond. Awkward silence settled over the group, though eight pairs of eyes were staring at the mystery blond. Said blond squirmed uncomfortably. After a very long and silent minute Calypso finally spoke, getting straight to the point as always.

"So, who is this?" She asked pointing her fork accusingly at the blond, but speaking to Nico. Nico looked up and the over to the taller male.

"Oh, yeah, this is Will Solace." He responded calmly. Will gave a small 'hi' as well. The others exchanged looks before Annabeth spoke up.

"So, Will, is it, which cabin are you in?" She asked, classic ice breaker. ( **I relies Annabeth should know Will, but for the purposes of this story none of them knows him)**

"Oh, um, Apollo," Will answered relaxing just a tad. Now that it was mentioned it was pretty easy to see with the whole tall, blond deal.

"How old are you then?" Reyna asked simply.

"I'm seventeen." Will responded just as simply, he knew this game. **(Note in this Nico is sixteen, and the others are like eighteen to twenty, Hazels fifteen.)**

"Okay, so how long have you been at camp?" Jason questioned, let's see how much experience this guy has.

"Eleven years," Will responded, he knew when he was being tested. **(Been there since age six)**

The others exchanged looks, this Will character wasn't getting by so easy.

"So, Will, you an archer?" Percy asked.

"Well, not really, I'm more of a healer." Will responded rubbing the back of his neck. Nobody noticed But Nico rolled his eyes at his friends excessive questioning, but smiled none of the less.

"How do you know Nico?" Hazel questioned, getting straight to the point. Nico and Will exchanged looks before looking at their plates, both blushing loudly, though Will was smiling shyly.

"Um, you see…" Will began rubbing the back of his neck and smiling nervously. Nico blush spread. Leo stepped in and put them out of their misery.

"Are you two dating?" He said with a sly smile. Both demigods nodded toughly embarrassed. The others at the table all got really quiet. Nico raised his head up quiet scared that they would reject him and was met with accusing and straight out murderous glares, but they weren't directed towards him. They were for Will, who looked on the verge of pissing himself. Nico was confused that is until the threats started.

"Break him, we break you."

"Watch yourself."

"You two do the do yet?"

"You're his type?"

"Percy, shut up."

"But,"

"Can it."

 **A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **~Goth**


End file.
